


God left me u nfinished

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Homestuck
Genre: Actually I'm sure hussie has no shame in what he created, And iconis didn't even create bmc, BMCstuck, Consent was given, Human Jeremy, Hussie and Mr. Iconis should kick me in the face, I actually hate myself for this, I forgot trolls have sensitive horns, I had this thought while listening to "you're welcome but I want to die", I refuse to put my name on this work, I regret this, I'm am ashamed, Jeremys a bottom, M/M, Micheals a high blood, Of course I'm adding more tags, Oops, Pailing, SBURB/SGRUB, Smut, Smut is hard to write omf, Tentabulges, This was a terrible mistake, Trans Jeremy, Troll Micheal, Xeno, fite me, i didn't proof read this, o boi, this was a mistake, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RunThis was a gross mistakeIf you fuckinh click thus, ifuckonh warned you. I stgAlso, you don't really need to understand homestuck to get it.It's literally just smut between Micheal and Jeremy.





	God left me u nfinished

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention Micheal has a fucking quirk.  
> Because, trolls exist and having weird quirks.
> 
> I also forgot to put my inspiration in here. I read a crorox a while ago, and for whatever reason, I thought it would be a gr8 idea to remix that shit as a Micheal/Jeremy fanfic.  
> Udnfn  
> I'll be quiet now

"sø, uh, I've never seen something like this beføre" Micheal hummed, staring down at Jeremy's parts.  
God  
This was embarrassing.  
Oh God, this was extremely embarrassing.  
Being the only one undressed, in front of an alien. His patron troll.  
The person who watched over his dumbass.  
Although, According to Micheal, he had chatted with a few of the other humans, to see what exactly they where doing.  
"Well... Are you just gonna stare at it all day, or what" his words where jumbled mess.  
"I'm nøt exactly sure what tø dø. Trølls and humans appreantly share nøt a thing in cømmøn when it cømes tø their genetals" jeremy watched Micheal, as he leaned in closer to his entrance.  
Lubricant dripping from his unattended entrance.  
" I don't think it's to different from normal human sex" Jeremy rolled his eyes,  
"Especially if what you said is true about having both parts, you shouldn't have to much of an issues with sticking your dick inside me, unless you wish to stop this"  
"Nø, I Døn't wish tø hault this sørt øf møment with my matesprite. I'm just afraid my 'dick' will.." he trailed off, Jeremy watching his movements.  
Watching the other fiddle with his jackets draw strings that connected to the hood.  
Red did not compliment the aliens gray complexion well.  
Especially with what Micheal has mused about. Being a high blood n all.  
Purple might fit him better. maybe after they both finished their game sessions, and lived together outside the current hell they where preoccupied in, he'd buy Micheal a new jacket.  
Jeremy shook from his thoughts, noticing the other finally make a move in joining Jeremy, discarding his pants on the floor, next to Jeremy's.  
"Sø, I just.. stick it in?" Micheal asked, leaning over Jeremy a bit, bulge in hand.  
Jeremy nodded, breath hitching a bit as Micheal pushed his length in.  
Oh.  
Oh!  
This is what he meant about it being different.  
Micheals bulge fidgeted inside Jeremy's opening, causing his to squirm a little, moving to latch his legs around micheals torso, steading himself the best he could.  
"U uhm, you can move, I if you want. N not that you already aren't moving, l like.. in and o out" Jeremy panted, keeping his hazed gaze on his boyfriend's? Matesprites? Gray torso.  
He jolted a bit, feeling Micheal begin to move in and out, causing small breathy moans to escape Jeremy's mouth.  
Oh God.  
He wasn't used to something this nice.  
Sure, he had jerked himself off in the past. Toys or just his own fingers, but this was different.  
He couldn't exactly pin point a word at the moment for the sort of ecstasy he was in, due to micheals bulge.  
It hit every spot his toys couldn't.  
Rushed 'i loves yous' filled the space between the two.  
-Along with the nasty sound of wet skin hitting wet skin, but your not here for me to be that one ass hole to put every gross detail in. Your here to see this fanfic spiral into insanity, just like my life-  
Jeremy kept his dazy gaze between Micheal face, and his stomach, hilting every time he felt an orgasm hit.  
He was caught in such a high, he couldn't even keep count of his orgasms after a while (because appreantly woman have multiple orgasms. I remember hearing that shit in Sex Ed, so don't fucking quote me on that if I'm wrong)  
"M Micheal" Jeremy pushed through a moan, moving to slam his pelvis into micheals, riding through another strong orgasm.  
Micheal smiled, moving to kiss Jeremy's for head.  
Without a word, Micheal pulled out of Jeremy, breathing heavily, bulge in hand, as he hazily swatted around for a bucket he had placed next to them prior to that.  
Jeremy watched in confusion of what exactly Micheal was doing, watching as his matesprite propped himself above the metal pail, pumping his bulge, before letting out a low moan, releasing what Jeremy can only assume is some kind of weird alien cum.  
He watched Micheal then place the bucket next to the bed.  
How disgusting.  
"Unsanitary"  
"Trøll tradition"  
Jeremy just rolled his eyes, moving to sit up, only to lay back down in his boyfriend's lap.  
God, trolls where fucking weird.

**Author's Note:**

> You fucking should have headed my warning u cuck


End file.
